sea comes to camp halfblood
by daughter of poseidon15
Summary: what happens when percys twin sister comes to camp?lots of trouble including a secret,family problems, love trouble and a whole lot more.
1. the new girl

it was like any other day at camp. i had archery (which i suck at), mythology, border watch then ways i was in a tree by the 's when i saw a girl with black hair fighting a a minotaur?she could get hurt she most likely hasn't had the experience most of the experienced campers cant do that. i made my way down the ran and did a back flip onto the minotaur. i got my sword out but then i saw something glisten in the sunshine, a sword.i started down the hill but she stabbed saw me and stared into my eyes. they were green and exotic... just like Percy' started up the hill toward had a look on her face that was like she was almost done with mission. then she was standing in front of me.

"i would like to speak to Percy and chiron, please" was all she said.

um, you going to tell me your name?" i said.

"Seana Jackson but you can call me sea. you?" sea said.

"Nico"i said as i lead her to the big thing about the big house was well it was a big white house with a on that deck was Percy chiron and Mr. d.

"yo nic- "he saw sea and froze.

"Percy?" sea said as if she was unsure.

"i thought you were dead"Percy said as he ran to her.

"I've been with the other camp dad sent me but as soon as i heard you were here i came right away."she said.

"whats going on?"i said.

"well it seems we just meet Seana Jackson Percy's sister. who was suppose to be dead but instead Poseidon sent her to the roman camp but she doesn't use their roman names. oh, and he is suppose to be dead for about 3 yrs if I'm correct?"chiron Percy has a sister and she is HOT?

"yea but how did you know that?"Percy said

""a half a horse knows as much as a full horse and + i actually talk to the gods a lot and lupta"he answered.

"whose that? " i asked.

"the wolf that's their activities director or something"chiron

"and if you showed fear he would eat you"sea said.

i laughed thinking it was a joke

"im serious she ate a kid!"sea said.

by the after noon everybody knew about sea.

* * *

wow Percy had a lot of friends considering he had like 1 friend when i last saw him.

now i cant count how many.

anyways couldn't tell them how i really got here.

cold long nights running from a wolf who would eat you no food or water almost freezing to death at nights.

anyways i made at least a couple of friends, Nico (Hades),annabeth (Athena),Thalia (Zeus), and lea(daughter of Aphrodite).

i also had a bed in the Poseidon cabin.i felt almost at home.

we were sitting at the picnic table when chiron announced me coming here and there's going to be a black and white masked dance in 2 weeks (the guys groan while the Aphrodite kids cheered)

i turned to Percy.

"so who are you taking?"i asked.

"i think annabeth you know considering we are going out and all"he said in a duh voice, "why do you care?"

"i don't. anyways i think I'm going to skip the sing along by the fire I'm really beat."i said

"Kay see you later" he said as i got up.i went to our cabin and went over to my stuff.i pulled out a video and put it in a DVD player i saw laying on Percy's the screen it showed me and my best friend, cat singing at the karaoke night at started singing,

"someday i let you in

treat you right,

drive you out of your mind"i sang.

cat-you never met a chick like me

burn so bright going to make you blind"

both of us-always want what you cant have

is it so bad you don't get what you wanted?

make you feel good as i whip you into shape

yeah boy lets get it started

me-give it up you cant win

both-cause i know where you've been

such a shame you don't put up a fight

that's a game that we play at the end of the night its

the same old story but you never get it right

give it up

me-come a little closer baby, baby

come a little closer

come a little closer baby baby

cat-so stop trying to walk away

me- no you wont ever leave me behind

no you better believe that im here to stay

(cat-that's right)

cat- cause your the shade and im the sunshine

both-look at me boy cause i got you where i want you

isn't it so exciting

me-wanna shake you wanna break you

take the backseat boy cause now im driving

both- give it up you cant win cause i know where you've been

such a shame you don't put up a fight

that's a game we play at the end of the night

its the same old story but you never get it right

give it up

come a little closer baby, baby

come a little closer

come a little closer baby baby

come a little closer baby, baby

come a little closer

come a little closer baby baby

if you are my baby then ill make you crazy tonight

look at me boy cause i got you where i want you

isn't it so exciting

me-wanna shake you wanna break you

take the backseat boy cause now I'm driving

give it up you cant win

cause i know where you've been

such a shame you don't put up a fight

hats a game we play at the end of the night

its the same old story but you never get it right

give it up"

that night we had won 1st place.

"i didn't know you sang" i turned around not knowing there was some one else in the room with me.

it was only black hair fell in front of his face. he pushed it back reveling soft but intense brown gorgeous eyes.

"there is a lot you don't know about me"i said.

"anyways Percy asked for me to check on you." he said

"I'm alright."

"ok, well , by the way you're a good singer"he said.

"thanks."i said.

he left then i got some cloths, took a shower, and went to that night was the first night i dreamed about Nico Di' Angelo.


	2. the game of favorites

i felt a cool breeze push my hair.i moved my hair back. i felt the sand squish between my feet.

"so are you going to ask any one to the dance?"lea asked from behind me.

"no i barely know any one and it's not like anyone would say yes if i asked."i said.

"come on. i see the way guys look at you."she pushed her red hair back.

"um..guys don't look at me anyway"

"yes they do"

"nope im not sure if im going." i popped the p.

"of course your going and im designing the dresses."she said. it went on like that for a while.

The rest of the day went just like that except it was boys ASKING of course i said no. i wasn't sure i was even going.

* * *

"i cant believe you think a parfait is better than a muffin!"i said biting into my muffin.

"your just jealous you didn't get one."he said.

"why would i be jealous i have a muffin. muffins make the world go round."i said.

"not everything can be fixed with a muffin!and what do you have against parfaits"

"look at Nico getting in touched with his girly side"i laughed.

He jabbed his spoon into his girly parfait, put it down and turned toward me.

"fav band?"he asked."paramore"

"same"see me and Nico started to play this game called favorites.

"color"

"black"he answered.

"teal"

"um...annabeth or Thalia?"i asked.

"well annabeth is smart and though mean while Thalia is just REALLY though so i guess Thales..wait your not going to tell them this are you?"

"maybe"i got up and started to walk i looked back he was up and started to run towards me.i turned back around and started to of suddenly i feel a hand grab me around the waist and i feel to the Nico is really fast and heavy!that's right Nico was on top of me.

* * *

_**Cliff hangar**_!**_lol any ways I'd like to say thanks to all my__ supporters like _**percylover214,_**and etc.I've been getting a lot of flames lately.i just let you know that i don't care IF YOU FLAME ME AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME you don't have to go on and on i get it but if you don't like it don't read it.  
**_


	3. the ball

"maybe"i got up and started to walk i looked back he was up and started to run towards me.i turned back around and started to of suddenly i feel a hand grab me around the waist and i feel to the Nico is really fast and heavy!that's right Nico was on top of me.

* * *

"what are you doing?"i asked.

"promise you wont tell them!also i do not like Thalia."he said.i laughed," what?"he said.

"i wasn't going to tell, and you seriously need to eat some lettuce."

"you better not"

* * *

"ding dong"i heard the front bell.i went to the door and opened was was holding 2 dresses.

"please tell me those aren't our dresses"i said.

"sorry cant!"she said.

'fine but we have to go around 12 ,Kay'

* * *

_**Nico's **_**_pro._**

"i hate these things"i whined pulling at my stupid tux.

"i didn't want to come alone besides no one knows who you are with the masks" Percy complained of a sudden everyone turned towards the was 2 girls descending it.1 had red hair and a black and white dress other was really pretty. she had black hair and a red dress stood out from the crowd for that reason plus she was beautiful. she turned towards her friend and said started towards the punch i was standing in front of.

"hi"she said.

"hey"i replied coolly.

"having a good time?"she asked

"kinda"

"wanna DA-"she got cut off by the music.

"WHAT?WANNA DANCE?"I screamed over the music.

she nodded and then she turned to the DJ and gave him her said some thing and he nodded. i took of my jacket and met her on the dance music started playing, it didn't sound like what a 15 year old would listen i like it.

we started dancing. she did something with her foot.

'what was that?'

i don't know i guess the music just speaks to me.

i spun her and then she tripped over .don't ask why there are marbles on the floor cause i don't know why.

i bent down to help her up.i took off my mask.

'Nico?'her eyes went big.

'you were great.'all of a sudden the clock struck 12.

'i have to go' she went over to the DJ and asked for her zoom back. 'today' i heard her say then she bolted out the door.i followed her but when i got outside she had already that was left of her was her charm had a s with a blue diamond and a Pegasus.

* * *

send me a message if you have questions or tips but please no flames.


End file.
